ShadeClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ''' ---- Darkstorm still felt very uncomfortable, awkwardly shifting sound.---- Shadowsong let out a silent hiss of pain.Silverstar' 17:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Flightsong sniffed around. --- Cardinalkit hopped up to Shadowsong and sniffed her. "Flightsong wanted me to watch to hurt cats while she looked for herbs," he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:15, January 1, 2016 (UTC) The tortie warrior blinked at the kit in amusement. "Alright, just don't poor my wounds, or eat any herbs."'Silverstar' 17:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I know," Cardinalkit stated proudly. "I've been helping Flightsong with herbs for a moon now. Do you need water?' he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:21, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, that's be very nice." Shadowsong gazed around camp. The clan needed a new deputy, but...a lot of cats were injured.'Silverstar' 17:23, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalkit fetched the water soaked moss and gave it to Shadowsong. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:27, January 1, 2016 (UTC) After getting a drink, the molly felt much better, almost revived. So, she decided it was time to go for a walk.'Silverstar' 17:29, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Be careful, and if you need help, just scream!" Cardinalkit told her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:33, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I'm no elder,i can walk fine." She replied over her shoulder calmly, disappearing into the undergrowth.'Silverstar' 17:35, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar lied in the greenleaf sunshine, watching the Clan. A few cats had died in the fire, Eclispetail being one of them, but besides her, the Clan seemed to be doing fine. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:38, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong scowled to herself silently, gently kicking a pebble. She remembered Fernstar's lack of response, and flattened her ears.'Silverstar' 17:42, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar saw Shadowsong. He tensed. ''I don't know if it's the right time to tell her... what if when I tell her she won't feel the same after the way I reacted? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:46, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong closed her eyes, as their were clouded with sadness, but she continued walking, despite nearly running into multiple objects.Silverstar 17:48, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar took a deep breath and followed Shadowsong. "Shadowsong?" he murmured softly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:50, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong flinched in surprise. ''Has he come to ridicule me? Kick my 'cursed' hide out? She slowly turned to face her leader. "...Yes?"Silverstar 17:51, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I wanted to say... I'm sorry about the way I reacted, I was jut surprised.... and I didn't realize that... I like you too," Fernstar meowed, hoping it didn't sound weird. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:53, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong kept her gaze on her leader, brightening up a bit. "Oh, I....that's nice to hear."'Silverstar' 17:54, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I mean, I love you, Shadowsong.... and.... I was hoping if we could try and get this to work?" Fernstar asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong was taken back, stepping backwards a bit with her jaw dropping. "I-I....you really mean that? Oh Fernstar..."'Silverstar' 17:58, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar nodded and purred. "I mean it, Shadowsong." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:00, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Then I'll do anything in my power to make this workout," she replied softly, stepping forward to touch her nose to his.'Silverstar' 18:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar purred and twined his tail with Shadowsong's. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong gazed up at the sky. "Do you think the clan will ever be the same after the fire?"'Silverstar' 18:05, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar didn't know how to answer. "I'm sure we'll be fine... but.... I don't know for sure." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:07, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Shadowsong let out a soft sigh. "I sure hope we recover fine, I mean, we haven't been threatened by other Clans, but I still worry." She then nodded back towards camp. "And we need a new deputy as well, but you must take your time...the clan can only deal with so much change."'Silverstar' 18:10, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar coughed in her sleep. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar shifted. "I will pick the perfect one... hopefully...." he murmured. ---- Doveclaw yawned. --- Cardianlkit eyed Birdsoar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:50, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (sounds like cardinal's gonna be mca) Birdsoar didn't realize that Cardinalkit was eying her up: she was fast asleep. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:52, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, the lil dude probably will) Cardianlkit sniffed Birdsoar and sat down next to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:54, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (<3) Birdsoar snorted and rolled over. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:56, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardianlkit began to worry and nudged Birdsoar softly on her shoulder. "Birdsoar? do you need water?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar blinked open one eye to see Cardinalkit nudging her. "Hmm? Not really, I think I just need some more treatment on these burns, they're starting to get sore again," the white she-cat grunted. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Flightsong used the last of her herbs, she's out getting more now, I'm in charge until she gets back," Cardianlkit mewed with a twig of pride at the last part. "I could get wet moss and set them on the burns to cool down though." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:09, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "That would be much appreciated, Cardinalkit," Birdsoar sighed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:11, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardianlkit nodded and ran off to fetch the moss. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:12, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar waited patiently for Cardinalkit to bring back the moss. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardinalkit returned with the moss hanging from his jaws. He let them slip onto Birdsoar's burns. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:15, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar sighed with relief as the moss was put on her burns. "...Thanks..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:16, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Cardnalkit nodded and began to pad away. "Oh yeah, if you need me just scream!' he mewed and hopped away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Birdspar purred with amusement at the kit, before she felt herself growing tired again. She then curled up and fell asleep again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:21, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sure you will," Shadowsong agreed, shuffling her paws. "Let's get back to camp, my wounds are really starting to pester me."'Silverstar' 22:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Fernstar nodded and they headed back for camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Once back at camp, Shadowsong lay down, resting her head on her paws.---- Darkstorm went hunting.'Silverstar' 23:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Flightsong returned to camp with comfrey. ''The fires nearly taken everything... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:17, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Starkclaw greeted Fernstar with a nod.— [[User:Minkclaw|[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Starkclaw sat cleaning his pelt he'd been out lately and had run into a kittypet whomhe felt soft towards and she had told him she was expecting his kits.— [[User:Minkclaw|I'''m'' n''ot'' s''ay''i''ng'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns...'' b''ut'' i''t'' w''as'' a''li''e''ns]] 16:23, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Birdsoar's wounds had nearly healed over, and the she-cat was feeling pleased as she sat beside the warriors' den. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:45, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Shadowstreak padded around. Shadowsong's wounds were starting to heal better, however, some of her fur was yet to grow back. Meanwhile, Darkstorm went hunting, returning with a few mice. After placing his catches in the fresh kill pile, he saw alone awkwardly, lifting a paw and tugging on a thorn.Silverstar 03:21, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight saw Darkstorm and walked up to him. "Did I really say that to you?" ---- Flightsong worried and paced around. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:05, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Starkclaw lay sleeping in a patch of sunlight.— User:Minkclaw 14:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC) "Er, about thinking I'm cute? Yeah, you did." The dark gray tabby tom awkwardly scooted away, only to grin to himself as he thought of something. "...I wonder what your father would do if I told him?"Silverstar 00:04, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "I am so sorry about that! I didn't know what I was saying and- wait, what?" Tanglelight stopped when she realized what the tom just said. "You wouldn't dare." Ashstorm (talk) 01:35, January 13, 2016 (UTC) His dark blue eyes gleamed with mischief. "Oh yes I would." Darkstorm responded grimly, angling his ears towards Fernstar. "It's my turn to have my fun, is it not?"Silverstar 01:52, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Dude, I was drugged out on poppy seeds," Tanglelight slightly begged. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:02, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm gave her a sloppy, cruel grin. "Well, I guess you'll just have to learn your lesson, won't you?" The blue=eyed warrior responded in a rumble.Silverstar 22:15, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Okay Darkstorm, really, stop," Tanglelight pleaded, starting to get worried. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:32, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Birdosr groomed herself, taking care on the patches with fur that was just starting to grow back. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:54, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Rune scrambled to her paws, snapping awake from her nap, as Tanglelight's pleading reached her ears. What on earth- ''her ears flattened at Darkstorm's broad figure. Without thinking, she stomped over rudely. "Hey!" ~Ging Tanglelight flicked her ears. "Hi, Rune." [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 03:18, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Rune lowered her voice to a husky whisper, shoving Darkstom purpousefuly to the side. "You gonna let this tom control you?" She growled, raising an eyebrow. Birdsoar hissed quietly as she licked a patch of new fur too roughly. (new sig c:) --look me in the eye 04:06, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm flattened his ears in annoyance, displeased with the other car rudely barging into their conversation. Ignoring her completely, he turned back tho Tanglelight, his eyes glowing in amusement. "I was only getting back at you, for Starclan's sake. I won't tell your dad, 'specially when he looks so happy..." he talked off, and it suddenly got him like a punch to the gut. "...he's...he's mates with Shadowsong now, isn't he...?"Silverstar 14:20, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight's eyes widened and she swung her head to spot the two cats. "Huh? she is? I haven't talked to her in a little while, maybe she is? I want to try and find her.." she mewed sitcking her nose in the air. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I...I guess they are...good for her." Darkstorm's shoulders sagged in sadness, the humorous glue in his blue eyes gone.Silverstar 14:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight noticed his mood change. "What's the matter?" ''Ash''''storm'' 14:28, January 16, 2016 (UTC) He lowered his head, keeping his gaze on the ground. "...me 'n Shadowsong were good friends, i even kinda liked her...but that'll never happen now."Silverstar 14:30, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Oh.... I'm really sorry about her... but I understand this pain, the same thing happened to me, well kind of, but you'll get over it in no time, hopefully at lest, and at lest she's happy," Tanglelight stopped talking when she was about to enter a stupid story. Tanglelight gave Rune a tiny glance. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:34, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm shook his head. "No, not that easily. Shadowsong's my only true friend."Silverstar 14:37, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight ducked her head. "I'm sorry you lost her," she glanced around giving Rune one last 'sorry, we can talk later' look and went back to Darkstorm. I never helped a cat who lost their love before... I don't know what to do! ''Ash''''storm'' 14:40, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm closed his eyes. "...She never loved me like that anyways, she always saw me as a brother."Silverstar 14:41, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, and she's happy, and that's all that matters, that's how I got over Fireblaze, I knew he and Shadowstreak would be happy, if she even liked him back..." Tanglelight's tone a slightly bitter at the mention of Fireblaze. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:44, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "I know she'll be happy, I just..." He shook his head slowly. "We'll never get to hang out anymore."Silverstar 14:47, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Of course you will, just not as much, why don't you try talking to other cats? get a couple more friends? It's not that hard, I'm friends with everyone in this Clan! I think..." Tanglelight mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:50, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, but you're basically famous." Darkstorm pointed out. "I'm an every-day warrior, and you? You're daughter of our very leader."Silverstar 14:52, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Well, yeah, but, I'm super weird too, this gets a lot of attention, and I talk with more cats and get more friends! I'm friends with CaveClan cats, RockClan, not sure about DawnClan... or StormClan...." Tanglelight meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:54, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "I don't have much time for talking with random cats, I work hard. Besides, I don't really...trust the other Clans."Silverstar 14:56, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight scratched her ear. "You can talk and work at the same time, and you have to rest some point in time, why not try it then?" ''Ash''''storm'' 14:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstorm shook his head. "When I rest, I need it, so I sleep."Silverstar 15:00, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight rolled her eyes and sighed. "Your being very hard to work with. Are you even trying?" ''Ash''''storm'' 15:02, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Rune rolled her eyes and stalked away. It's so annoying, starting drama instead of actually doing stuff... who cares about Darkstom's pathetic love life anyway? ~G Darkstorm frowned. "Well, no, but ask i do is work. How's that interesting?"Silverstar 15:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Tanglelight shrugged. "I don't know." ''Ash''''storm'' 15:28, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Exactly." He pointed out, frustrated. "I wish i wasn't such a boring every-day cat, i wish i was different."Silverstar 15:29, January 16, 2016 (UTC) "Oh! I can totally help with that! we can start now!" Tanglelight mewed excitedly, her eyes shining and she gave a skip of excitement. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:32, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Browse Category:Roleplay